Never Known
by FabledBasket
Summary: The War against the Dark Lord was over, and the lights won. Hermione Granger's life changed drastically after her parents revealed their secrets to her. She told almost everything about her to her secret penfriend, but was it a correct decision?
1. Pure Or Not?

**Never Known**

**All Harry Potter characters, anything related to them belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Episode 1: The Cupid**

**Summary: The witch had a secret penfriend, she told him all her thoughts. Would she regret when she find out who he is?**   
  
**Chapter 1: Pure or Not?**

* * *

__

**Setting: Granger Household**

_Dear Silver:  
  
Hello! I'm glad that I am able to communicate with you. I have many troubles occuring in my life, some I just don't know how to react towards it. My mother just revealed to me that I'm not a muggle-born as I told you previously, but instead a pureblood. Our family generations are very ancient and they are really famous, aligned with many others. My parents decided to bring me to the Manor today, the day I'm writing to you. I don't exactly know why my parents had moved from the manor to live in the Muggle London, but I'm sure that they have their own reasons. After this contact, you might not be able to see this brown owl anymore, since my parents decided to leave her here and get me a new one upon my arrival at the manor. I really don't know what to discuss right now, I really have a lot of feelings that I don't know how to express.   
  
Please send me a reply by Brownie, she will be able to find me in the manor. I really don't want to leave her. After all, we did spend seven years together.   
  
Sincerely GoldCub  
_  
As usual, Hermione Granger was sitting on her favorite red cushioned chair in her bedroom. She examined the letter closely to make sure that there weren't any mistakes, and she tied the piece of parchment onto her owl, Brownie's legs. The bird fluttered its chocolate wings, and glided out the window. By now, you might be curious about what Muggles, purebloods mean, and why is Hermione using an owl to send her letters. Let's just say, that she was an usual being of the unusual crowd. She happened to be a top student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She just so happened to be a young witch.   
  
Everybody in Hogwarts had known Hermione Granger as a muggle-born witch. By the way, Muggle indicates the "normal" people, or as you want to put it, people who do not know of the presence of wizardry and witchcraft. Anyways, Hermione is known to be a muggle-born, thus she is considered not as "pure" to the Slytherins, a house of Hogwarts. On normal day of her sixth summer in Hogwarts, her mother decided to tell her something relative to her family, which had changed everything.

* * *

**Flashback  
**  
"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger called from downstairs, "Would you please come down here for a minute? Your father and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Be right there, Mum!" Hermione replied as she finished brushing her curly brown hair. Soon, she walked down the steps and found her father sitting in the dining room reading papers, with a cup of coffee in front of him. She also found her mother standing in front of the microwave and warming the milk. This is a normal and typical day in the Granger household. Hermione walked casually to the room and grabbed a piece of toast lying in the plate.  
  
"What's wrong, dad," Hermione said after she took a bite out of the toast, "Why do you two want me?""Umm," Mr. Granger replied, "I don't know how to tell you this but… honey, can you tell Hermione?"  
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger started, "I know you have been known as a muggle-born witch. But actually, your father and I are not muggles, we are purebloods. We moved to this muggle London because of a reason we can't tell you right now, but we are still purebloods. Our real last name is Grentesia-"  
  
"Wait," Hermione interrupted, "I have heared this name somewhere. I think it was in a book…"  
  
"Yes, dear," her mother continued, "Our family is one of the oldest English families. You should of heard this name since it is, well, famous. Anyway, we received a message from you grandfather; he said we need to go back to the Grentesia Manor, which is near the north part of England. It is really far away, so we don't think flooing is safe for us. You father and I decided that we should ride an airplane to Grentesia. This trip will not be spent alone since we are riding with our alliances, the Malfoys-"  
  
"Wait," Hermione interrupted again, "With who?"  
  
"The Malfoys, dear," said Mr. Granger, "Do you happen to know them?"  
  
"Well, yes," replied Hermione, "I heard that the Malfoys are very dedicated into the Dark Arts. I happen to know Draco Malfoy, we are not exactly friends in Hogwarts."  
  
"Draco?" Said Ms.Granger, "Do you mean Narcissa's son? He seems to be very friendly the last time we saw him. It wouldn't be a problem. Since Lucius died after the fall of Dark Lord, the Malfoys wouldn't be too terrible. Anyway, we just needed to say, umm, that you are leaving Hogwarts to go to Merfalias Sorcery Garden, dear."  
  
After Hermione hear this, she was stunned. She didn't know either to be happy or sad, she should be happy that she's no longer a muggle-born, but leaving her friends, this is just to hard to take. "Is there any other choices?" asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Unfortunately, no dear," answered Mr.Granger, "You can still owl to Harry and Ron, and every summer or Christmas you can come back to see them. Now can you go pack your stuffs? We are leaving next Saturday." Hermione went upstairs…  
  
**End of Flashback**

* * *

Hermione had finish writing her letter to her Penfriend, Silver. She thought he was kind and caring because of the vivid words and expressions that he wrote in his letters. If she could see him, she might even fall in love with him, she thought to herself. Anyway, Hermione slipped the parchment into a sweet pink envelope she always used to write letters to Silver. She carefully tied the letter onto Brownie, her owl's legs with a red ribbon. She realized it was-  
  
"Hermione! It's time to leave," came her mother's voice, "Our plane is leaving soon, we need to Apparate to the station."  
  
"I'm coming," replied Hermione. Thinking of spending twelve hours with Malfoy, she shuddered. Soon after she came down the stairs, Mr. and Mrs.Granger told her to hold on to their hands in order to not break the underage Wizard Law. Hermione closed her eyes as she heard her dad saying "Apparatias," she thought it would feel as bad as flooing, but Apparating was very pleasant. As soon as her father's voice stopped, she felt an airborne fng pushing her up, the she felt as if she was riding on the cloud. Not to her notice, she was already in Queen's Square, a wizard airport.   
  
Mr. and Mrs.Granger led Hermione to their plane. It wasn't very big, but seem very luxurious and comfortable. It was just like any other plane, but smaller. Inside, it was just like a room. There were three rows of chairs on each side of the plane. Behind there, two compartments were visible. At the hindmost part, there was a bathroom. If it hadn't been for Malfoy, Hermione might have even enjoyed the ride.   
  
Soon, the Malfoys arrived. Narcissa was wearing a white dress, very elegant indeed. Draco, who was in a black Tuxedo, followed her. As soon as Draco and Hermione's eyes met, he was filled with shock.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for redaing my first chapter, please review!


	2. Little Crack

Chapter 2—Little Crack  
  
Setting—The Plane   
  
Granger? What's she doing here? Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Nacissa said as she saw Mrs.Granger. She leaned over and hugged her. Mrs. Granger and Narcissa had been very close friend when they were in Merfalia.   
  
"This must be Hermione!!" Narcissa said as she hugged Hermione as well.  
  
She's definitely much nicer than Ferret-Face. Hermione thought to herself, imagining Malfoy as a ferret. She finally laid an eye on Malfoy's clothing. It's all black, (Typical! thought Hermione), he wore a long tuxedo jacket with low collar. Inside, a white shirt was neatly sitting on his pale white body, there was also a black tie hanging from his collar. It did look very gorgeous on Malfoy, if Hermione didn't know this boy, she might even think it's good. A voice came, disturbed Hermione's mind.  
  
"Excuse me, mother," Malfoy spoke politely, "Why is Gran-Her..Hermione here?" He finally forced Hermione's first name out of his mouth.  
  
"You know her? Well then you should know that she is the daughter of Ellis Grentasia." Narcissa explained emotionlessly, "We are going to spend the time on this gorgeous aircraft with the Grentasia."  
  
Just great, I have to spend time with this filthy mudblood. Thought Draco. Then the stewardess introduced them to their compartment. She led them toward the hind part of the jet, where two little room sitting on both sides. She showed the adult their compartment first, Hermione managed to get a peek. It was really pretty indeed, in front of the clear window, there was an woody end table with a beautiful lily standing in it's brown vase. On two side, there were very soft couches standing by a floor lamp. The floor was carpeted with soft red rugs, fit really well to this room. The adults walked into their compartments, leaving Hermione and Malfoy alone with the stewardess. She soon led them to the teen's compartment. As soon as she opened the door, Hermione was stunned by it's beauty. The floor was covered with rice white carpet, look as much like cashmere as possible. The furniture were all crystal clear, there was an end table as in the adults' compartment. Instead of a lily, there was two roses, stems visible from the crystal vase. It stood out really well in the all-clear room. The couches on both sides were crystal as well, but there was some very soft cushion covers the top, makes it as comfortable as it's beauty. One object that was not in adults' compartment was a big book shelf, of course crystal clear as others. There was a lot of thick book on it, fits exactly to Hermion's mind.   
  
"Miss and Mister, please settle yourselves in this compartment. If you need something, just call me," the stewardess said, "I will be able to hear you from there. Now I would leave you to alone."  
  
Oh, great. I need to spend time with the prat Malfoy. Hermione complained to herself. Malfoy had already sat on a couch, with a thick book opened in front of him. So Hermione settle her trunk beside the couch, and sat on the couch Malfoy wasn't sitting on. She opened her trunk, taking her favorite book, Hogwart, A History Volume 2. Hermione was really sad when she saw the ornamented cover of this book. She will never be able to check the interesting things in Hogwart's anymore. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the title of the book Malfoy is reading, Merfalias, A History. She dug into her mind, she remembered that in Hogwarts, A History, said that every school had a book about themselves. She thought it might be better knowing things before you get there. So she stood up, walked to the shelf, carefully picking out a purple book, and went back to her couch. She settle her self into the deep reading, not acknowledging herself falling asleep.  
  
On the other hand, Draco was deeply interested in this book. But his bladder was not cooperating with him, so he went to the bathroom. Draco came back to his compartment within no more than three minutes, where he found Granger in deep slumber. For the first time, he examine her dress. It was sleeveless, only with a thick strap hanging loosely on her shoulder. The red dress was really tight on her, revealing all her curves. After all, she was a seventeen-year old girl. Suddenly, Granger shivered a little. Instinctively, he took off his tuxedo jacket, and laid it softly on her uncovered shoulder. After this action, he went back to his seat, where himself fallen asleep deeply.  
  
The wall between the two enemies is starting to cracking slightly. 


	3. Embarrassment

Chapter 3—Embarrassment  
  
A jacket? Herman wondered curiously, Wait, is that Malay's jacket? Merlin must be joshing.   
  
Hermione had woken up for some unknown reason, she found her head on the end table, and her body was covered with a black jacket. Soon, her attention shifted to Malfoy, who's on the other couch, with his head on his hand, sleeping peacefully. Hermione noticed that the top of his body only had a white shirt on, without his jacket. Hermione is bewildered, how would Malfoy put a jacket on her? She did feel cold, but the last person Hermione would think of is Malfoy. Hermione decided to put his jacket back on himself. So she walked over, and threw the jacket on his shoulder. This woke Malfoy up, but only slightly.  
  
"Stop it, Crabbe," Malfoy said without opening his eyes, "I was just about to kiss a girl." Hermione was very amused at this reaction, she pratically laughed out loud. But she never imagine that this girl would be herself. Malfoy heard this voice, realizing what he had just said, "Granger, don't even think about ruining my reputation."  
  
"You know," Hermione replied, suddenly back to her serious state, "We are not in Hogwarts any more, so you don't have to worry about your reputations. No body will know you in Merfalias school. I don't want to speak to you any more, my mouth is feeling dirty."  
  
"Like I want to." Malfoy muttered as Hermione finished talking. Then the nemesis just came back to their original state, like the butterfly changed back into a caterpillar. Hermione and Draco walked toward their couches, and sank deeply into their books again.   
  
Time passed without their notice, they spent the whole afternoon reading their books, Hermione bit her lips occasionally. The sunlight began to fade through the window, Hermione unintentionally flicked the switch on her floor lamp, which got Draco's attention. He look up through his bangs, his grey eye met her warm chocolate brown ones. Of course, they moved away as soon as they met. Draco continued reading, but soon found this book monotonous, so he fell asleep again.   
  
"Draco," Came a familiar feminine voice, Draco couldn't quite identify it, "Wake up, sleepy head! Today is our child's first day of school! Wake up!!  
  
"Alright," Draco answered, "If you give me a kiss, on the lip…" The feminine figure leaned closer to Draco, he couldn't see her face. Her lip was an inch away from Draco's—  
  
"Malfoy," Came Hermione's voice, "Just so you know, we are having dinner right now." She didn't even wait for Draco's reply, she just simply walked away after doing what she should do.   
  
Soon after Hermione's walked out of the crytal compartment, Draco fully woke up from his dream. He groaned grumpily, being disturbed. Draco was very hungry indeed, but the thermometer was going up. So, he decided to take a quick shower instead. He opened his green trunk, and grabbed a silver and green boxer (typical), a black t-shirt, and a muggle jean. He really desired to escape from these formal tuxedo.  
  
He walked into the bathroom located at the end of the jet, it was very beautiful indeed, but it didn't surprise Draco. At the end, there was a large marble tub, or pool, rice-white, with a dragon head for the shower. Beside the tub, there were 5 shelves on the wall to put clothes on. On opposite wall, there was a row of five identical sink, each is paired with a mirror. Draco laid his clothes that he is going to change into on the marble shelf, and he stripped off the tux and his boxers, and putted on the shelf as well. As soon as he stepped into the shower, the dragon head started to pour water down at Draco's naked body. He was done after a few minutes, so he stepped out of the shower. Draco was about to put on his clothes, when the door opened, a bushy haired girl appeared…  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, walked straight to the dining room on the plane after she walked out of the compartment. Hermione was very thirsty after 5 hours of reading, so she drank five bottles of butterbeer at once. Of course her bladder couldn't fit that much, so she walked to the bathroom. She did not hear the showering sound from Draco, because of the sound block door. She only found the door closed , not locked, so Hermione walked into the bathrooom. As soon as she lifted her head, she found a Draco in full of his glory, standing with a boxer in his hand…  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Draco heard Granger shouting as she closed the door. He assumed that she ran back to their compartment. His face was extremely pink right now, well he can't flush to red because of his pale skin. Shifted back to reality, he put on his clothes and went down the hall to get some food.  
  
How could I have done that! Hermione thought to herself, How could I have walk straight into Malfoy!!!! Despite the fact, he does have a well build body. It's not full of muscle, but look strong. WHAT!!! NO WAY!!! Malfoy is just as skinny as a stick, blonde, spoiled prat who thinks he is sooooo famous. After thinking, Hermione decide to write a letter to the only person who she can tell secret to, Silver, her pen friend. So she lifted up her quill and started writing.  
  
Dear Silver:  
  
I am on the plane to my manor right now when I am writing to you, but when you receive this letter, I might already be at the manor. Today, I had an embarrassing moment, I walked into a boy when he's bathing. What would you do if you were me? My face is fiery hot right now, and I can't calm down. Please help! Sincerely GoldenCub  
  
Hermione examined the letter, making sure there are no mistakes, she put the letter into her trunk. She did feel a little better after telling someone her secret. She had already lost her appetite, so she settle herself into deep reading again.  
  
"Salutations, Mother, Mr. And Mrs.Grentasia," Greeted Draco as he walked into the bathroom. Apparently, the adult had not hear the screaming of Hermione since they were still in their conversation enthusiastically.   
  
"Your son is very well mannered, indeed, Narcissa." Mr. Granger complemented.  
  
"Thank you," Narcissa replied, "Hermione seems to be very polite as well." The conversation went on. Draco sat near his mother, started eating the dinner. It was very delicious, but Draco didn't have the appetite, so he walked back into his compartment. 


	4. Unwanted Marriage

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 4—Unwanted Marriage  
  
There wasn't a window on the compartment door, thus Draco couldn't see what Granger is doing. Due to his manner, he knocked the door gently, but loud enough for the bushy-haired witch to hear it. It wasn't a hard decision for Hermione, but Draco seemed have waited for hours. He was about to get furious, as he heard a gentle "Come in."  
  
After the invitation, Draco opened the door tentatively. Not much to his surprise, Hermione was reading a book on the couch. As usual, she bit her lip occasionally when she is reading, but Hermione could not hide her deep blush, it's clearly visible to Draco.  
  
"Ex..excuse me,"Draco stuttered, "Ms. Grentesia, we are almost arriving. In fact, we will be landing in two hours, so I believe you need a shower." Draco, still a self-centered, conceited, spoiled prat, wasn't try to act civil or anything, but the nervousness made him feel uncomfortable.   
  
Hermione was quite taken back at what Draco just said. She never heard Draco Malfoy being polite, it just seemed thoroughly funny. After all, Draco was educated under the Malfoy Manor, where you need to be strictly mannered. Because Draco thought Hermione was a mudblood, he never acted his manner toward her. But now he knows that she wasn't a muggle born, he thought it might be good to act polite to her. Of course Hermione wouldn't know that. She was trying to answer his question, but an outburst of line came out from her delicate lips, "You…you are wearing clothes, right?"  
  
Draco finally noticed that Hermione still didn't raise her head from the book yet. Of course, he knew that the book was just a cover for her. He was very amused by the question Hermione said, but he felt as embarrassed as the amusement. He did not bother answering the question, so he situated himself in the couch, and started reading.  
  
Hermione was very embarrassed by the interrogation she made as well. In her trunk, Hermione searched for some random clothes an rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Approximately two hours later, their plane arrive at the airport. Due to the reason that this airport is for Muggles and magic, they are not allowed to Apparate. As much as Hermione enjoyed Apparation, she still liked the traditional muggle vehicle, the car. After the luggage had been settle in the car trunk, they stepped into the limosine.   
  
Draco finally noticed the clothing of Hermione. She had a pink tank top, with a silk transparent jacket out side of it. The jeans was just plain, but somehow seemed to match to the top. Her hair is wrapped by a tight handband, but allows some strand of curly brown hair fall on her soft, make-up-less face. If you look closely, her hair wasn't really that curly, instead, good curls landed on her shoulder loosely. If he didn't know her, he would just lean down and kiss her. Kiss her? No way, get a grip. She is just somewhat pretty, but a lot of girls out there are pretty too. But Hermione has a different beauty, sure she's not very attractive outside, like Pansy, but the neutrality, the originality is the beauty of her. Wait, did I just call her 'Hermione? Merlin must be fooling around with me.  
  
Hermione also laid an eye on the new outfit of Draco. He had a black t-shirt on, very tight, his well build body clearly visible. It wasn't like hunky, he's still skinny, but his muscles are very well fit. His jeans are not muggle jeans, they are made of Grahertia, a wizard material of clothing. On the knee, there is some intentional holes, but fits really well. Draco's hair is not gelled, Hermione had never see him like that, but he looked original, the way Hermione liked it. His grey eyes are not direct to Hermione, but it still looked piercing. If Hermione did not know this boy, she might just hug him, not letting go. Hug Draco Malfoy? Are you out of your mind? He is definitely good looking and his slender but well-build body is attractive, but he still had that kind of personality. Hermione suddenly stopped thinking when she realized that she had been complementing him, But if he put aside his cockiness, he might just be my man. But that will never happen, I wish it could. No, I don't!!! I hate the prat, conceited, self-centered…  
  
Without their notice, they had arrived at the Grentesia Manor. It was very beautiful, outside the brown roof showed a tinge of orient. It looked very much like the Malfoy Manor, but somehow Draco felt this house is more welcoming, warm, unlike the cold and unfeeling Malfoy Manor.   
  
Soon, a white haired woman walked out in a very glorious dress. The collars were fixed into a bow, and the bottom is folded to have several stages. The woman walked toward Ellis, hugged her tightly, and Eliz hugged her back some emotionally. Of course, this must be Ellis's mother, or Hermione's grandmother. Soon, the woman walked to Hermione and gave her a hug as well. After a lot of tears and hugs, they walked into the manor.  
  
Hermione was so stunned by the beauty of the lobby. The wall was more than twenty feet high, each corner with a pillar that's carved with dragons. On each wall, there was portraits of different wizards. The ceiling has several stages, each one turned from color red to orange to yellow to orange and back to red. In the center of the ceiling, there was a giant crystal light that emits and shines the whole lobby. The floor is very well cover by a red carpet, feeling very soft. Up ahead, there was four stairs that leads to different directions. Each stairs is covered with red rugs as well.  
  
"Wow…" Hermione exclaimed as she saw this fantastic sight.  
  
"Hermione, dear. I will lead you to you and Mr. Malfoy's room," Said Grandma kindly.   
  
Hermione thought she heard this wrong first, but then she asked,   
  
"Excuse me, grandma. Why did you use Mr. Malfoy and my room?"  
  
"Why shouldn't two fiancées live together?" Grandma was puzzled.  
  
"Fiancée? Granger and I are fiancées?" Draco questioned, his eyes are filled with wonder and fear.  
  
"Aren't you told? Your engagement will be hold tomorrow night." Replied Grandma,   
  
"Elizabeth, didn't you inform Hermione and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Narcissa and I got a little carried off in conversations." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Now follow me to the West Wings." Grandma Demanded. 


	5. Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The morning sunlight shone on a young witch's face. She woke up suddenly, finding herself in a luxurious bed. It was four-postered, king sized. With two pillows covered with silk cloth. The blanket was very elegant as well, fluffy, very comfortable. The witch suddenly remembered that what happened the previous night…  
  
Flashback  
  
Grandma leaded Hermione and Draco up one of the four wooden stairs. After a while of walking in a very beautiful hallway, they arrived at two doors. Grandma opened one on the left, revealing a large bedroom. A four-postered bed stands by one of the walls. In front of it, a white vanity stands elegantly, with a soft cushioned armchair. Beside the same wall, there was two large closet rooms. Of course, the house-elves had organized all Hermione and Draco's clothes into the closet. On another wall, there was a clear crystal door. Hermoine subconciously opened it, revealing a very beautiful balcony. The moonlight shines straight on to the two chairs, on the both side of the balcony. Back inside, there was a large maple wood desk, very clean. On the desk, there was a quill holder, a wandlight, and a bookcase. Beside the table, there was a large bookshelf, again, filled with books. Finally a cotton white couch standed near the bed, with some tan couch pillow, looking extremely comfortable.  
  
Then, Grandma lead the couple out the door, opened the one they hadn't, revealing an elegant bathroom. There was a large bathtub near the end, a toilet and a sink on the opposite side of it. After Grandma explained and left the couple alone, a dissension started again.  
  
"Malfoy, I-" Hermione started but soon interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Wait," Draco started, smirking maliciously, "You are a Malfoy too now."  
  
"Whatever," Hermione continued, "I really don't want to sleep with you, and I happen to be a lady, so you will be sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Whatever," Draco changed into his pajama as Hermione turned over, "Honey." He added, try to look as loving as he could muster. Then Hermione changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, Draco nowhere to be seen. She left the room with some clothes and walked into the bathroom, where he found Draco, searching for something.  
  
"What are you searching for, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, not interested.  
  
"Call me Draco from now on, since I'm your husband. And I'm searching for hair gel." Hermione was very startled by the saying, practicing saying "Draco" under her breath, "Don't just stand there, help me find one."  
  
"Oh, sorry. You don't need one, you look better without it." Hermione stated, not knowing what she is saying. Draco cocked his head at her, soon his face went bright pink. "Now, would you excuse me, Mal-Draco, I need to get a shower." Soon after Draco walked out, Hermione started bathing. She threw some clothes on herself and walked down to the lobby, where she found Draco writing something. Hermione just ignored him, and walked into the dining hall.  
  
Dear GoldenCub:  
  
Hi! It's me, Silver. I'm really hating my life this instance. While everything is fine, my god just shot me a golden arrow. I have to marry someone I don't love, I really liked to have a marriage, but now that soon. I also have someone I love, but she doesn't even know. I'm really hoping that you can understand me, continuing to be my only friend. Your Loyal Silver  
  
After eating the delicious breakfast, Hermione decided to write a letter to silver.  
  
Dear Silver:  
  
My life is like a page of paper, got covered by bright colors but soon got erased. You probably wouldn't be interested in what I'm saying right now, but please listen. Last time, I told you that I'm on my plane, now I am forced to marry someone who is cruel to me. He had tortured me for the past few years, I never get to know him and he never got to know me. Even though we did, we would never be together, my love is not him, but he doesn't even know. Understand is golden. Your Sincerely GoldenCub 


	6. Ununderstandable Action

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter...

**Chapter 6:** Ununderstandable Action

Setting: Hermione's Room

__

Hermione tied the letter to Diamond, her owl's legs, and she took out a book to read, soon, the door opened, revealing-

"Malfoy, I'm as disappointed as you are because of our marriage, but I really don't want to ruin the atmosphere of Christmas. You always think about yourself, other people need their own spaces to think about their lives, to enjoy their lives, and to not bother other people's business." Hermione spat at Malfoy as as stepped into Hermione's and his room. Don't know where she got the fury, Hermione was just mad by looking at the sight of the blond Malfoy.

He's always a pompous jerk, who only sticks up for himself and people who he likes. He hates Gryffindors, he hates Muggles, he hates everything I like, and I dislike everything in his dictionary, including himself. Hermione thought to herself, trying to remember everything Malfoy ever did to her and her friends, He tortures Ron for being poor, so is that his fault? No, of course not, Mrs. Weasley just happened to have a little too much children. Everyone of the Weasleys is really nice, Bill, he works for Gringotts, nice to girls, and he was a Head Boy; Charlie, brave, works with dangerous dragons, all of the Malfoys' courage can't add up to a bit of Charlie's; Percy, "Mr. Crouch, Mr.Crouch", but I believe he still cared for the family, since it was Mr.Weasley's decision of working in the Ministry; Fred and George, funny, always cheers people up whenever they are sad, they cared for their friends, they cared for their family; Ron, my best friend, he always fights for the team, very strong at group dynamics; Ginny, my best female friend, understanding, caring, gentle but strong, she did survive the curseof Tom Riddle with Harry's help; Mr. Weasley, loves Muggle things, works very hard for the Order Of Pheonix; Mrs. Weasley, cares for children even other than her own, prefers clean enviroment. Every single one is better than any of the Malfoys, of course by Malfoys I mean the male ones since the female ones are married to them. Narcissa seems to be a very nice woman, and she was a black after all. Of course, now I'm a Malfoy, too, how much I hater that last name. Malfoy tortured Harry, calling him a scarhead, I think he's even jealous to have everybody staring at his forehead, Harry was indeed the only one in the world, wizard or Muggle, who had suvived Aveda Kadevra. Harry is nice, not smart in bookworks, but very intelligent when it comes to dueling. Malfoy made fun of Hagrid, so what, he is a giant. It doesn't mean all half giants are bad, Madam Maxime is a half giant, but she is the principle of Beauxbaton! How much I hate Malfoy......

At the meantime, Draco was shock to be taken taken back by the sarcasm in Hermione's tune. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and Malfoys shouldn't be indignified. Looking at the brown-haired witch standing in front of him, staring at him, the chocolate brown eyes filled with pure anger, he was pulled into deep thoughts...

Granger, filthy mudblood... Well she isn't mudblood, but she still carried the strong scent of those filthy, dirty mudbloods. She think she is so smart, bookworm, ugly with buckteeth, frizzy brown ugly hair. Even Pansy is better looking than she is... What's wrong with her, Christmas, Christmas, Merlin who the hell cares about freak Christmas? For me, Christmas was just as trifle as any other days, sure I receive presents, but who shares my fun? Some old memories played across Draco's mind...

"Daddy! Guess what, today is Christmas!" A chubby six old blond boy walked toward his parent's master bedroom, on his way, he felt so happy of Christmas.

"Draco, yah today is Christmas, where do you want to go? Do you want to go to the playground? The French Restaurant Daddy and you went last time? Tell Daddy, today I'm the fairy, I will grant you one free wish!" Lucius said with genuin love as he wrapped his slender arm around Narcissa's waist, "Where do you want to go, sweetheart?"

"Daddy! Let's open the persents first! I want to see what you gave me...The voice of Draco's childhood rang at his ear, then soon the next year's memory came across...

"Daddy! Guess what day it is? Today is the Christmas, we should really celebrate it well!" A seven old Draco walked toward the master bedroom once again, filled with joy.

"Go sit into the dining room, I will be there in several minutes." Lucius said emotionlessly to the child, through the undergarment, a snake crawling through a skull's mouth is clear visible on his arm.

"Wahhhhh! I want to play with you, Daddy!" Draco cried, tried to get Lucius's attention from the Christmas day, but this mere sentence furied Lucius.

"Draco Malfoy! If you dare cry one more time, I will..." He hissed through the blanket, then he shouted, "Crucio!!"

The pain was immense, for a seven year old child, Draco had experience the feeling of the torturing Unforgivable curse, from then on, Christmas was never mentioned in the family until Lucius is dead...

Draco tried to erase the pain occuring from his filled-with-sadness mind. Draco, being merely seventeen year old, he had not showed his emotion, his sadness, his happiness in ten full years. On this exact day, he had been tortured with Cruciatus curse, on this exact day, he was different from other wizards.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Afraid of a Christmas without your loving dad?" Hermione spoke sarcastically. Draco didn't know what to say, the deep within his heart was touched by merely two words, "Christmas", and "Dad". Draco was now filled with nothing but pain. He stood, just stood absolutely still for about the whole eternity, tried to organize his mind, he had too much to think, he didn't need to think, he didn't want to think. Father, Christmas, family, blood, Darklord, Harry Potter, Weasleys, Dumbledore, and neverless Hermione, every thought and image flashed across the blond's head. A tear gently fell down fron his eye without his attentions, his pale face had a red track. He thought about everything he had ever experienced, he just stood plain still until a hand flashed across his empty eyes.

"Hey, are... are you alright, Malfoy? You seemed to-" Hermione started , but soon got cut off by a pair of dry lips. Draco pressed Hermione very hard against the bedroon door, his arm wrapping around her body very tightly, where had lefted some bruises. He just pressed his skinny but strong body against Hermione's petite ones, he didn't kiss Hermione, but just pushed his lips against hers, and stayed like that position for more than enough for Hermione's lip to bleed. The blood dripped onto his lips, brought him to reality. He stomped out of the door, not showing any emotions, where he left Hermione alone, stunned by the ununderstandable action......


	7. Patronuses

**Chapter 7- Patronuses**  
  
_ What does he want? Did I say anything wrong?_   
  
The silky blue curtains were waving slightly by the breeze of the night wind, occasionally, some flakes of snow floats gently onto the carpte, dissolved away. Hermione Granger was laying on her bed, memories of the afternoon replays like an video tape on her mind...  
  
_"Hey, are... are you alright, Malfoy? You seemed to-" Hermione started , but soon got cut off by a pair of dry lips. Draco pressed Hermione very hard against the bedroon door, his arm wrapping around her body very tightly, where had lefted some bruises. He just pressed his skinny but strong body against Hermione's petite ones, he didn't kiss Hermione, but just pushed his lips against hers, and stayed like that position for more than enough for Hermione's lip to bleed. The blood dripped onto his lips, brought him to reality. He stomped out of the door, not showing any emotions, where he left Hermione alone, stunned by the ununderstandable action......  
_  
She did not understand the reason why Draco kissed her, not does she know anything about Draco's life. Lucius has been a loving father before, but not anymore. Hermione sat up straight, grabbed a jacket next to her bed, and walked outside to get some fresh air.  
  
-----  
  
The air was really chilly, a typical winter night. A certain blond wizard was sitting on a rock, covered with flakes of soft snow. His nose was purple, due to the cold breeze, his mind is cold, because of his father.   
  
He never was proud of him, well, after he had "changed", but as a son, Draco had loved him almost with every piece of his body. Everyday, he had prayed that Lucius would be back to normal, but everyday, the situation gets worse and worse. His mother never laughed, or even twiched or muscle after the "change", until she finally saw Elizabeth again. The Malfoy manor was filled with torches of fire, but this didn't make the house warm, instead, it's even darker. Now Voldemort is dead, Draco thought he would be back to normal. But no... he died, without reason. He didn't have any bruises, he was just dead, laying on the ground. He was obviously killed by Avreda Kedavra, but non-dark wizard cannot conjure these spells. Who killed him? Who-  
  
Draco's thought was distracted by a blinding light. After the light faded, a glowing swan was floating gracefully over the frozen lake. It flapped its wings several times until it's high up the sky, it glided down on the lake, took a turn, flew back up, still not loosing it's grace. It flew around for several rounds, taking all of Draco's attention. Soon, the glow started to fade, and the swan vanished elegantly. Behind the swan, an exquisite figure appeared, holding a wand, obviously the conjurer of the swan.   
  
The witch soon stepped out of the shade, revealing some brown curls, hanging loosesly on her shoulder. The face was pale, but somewhat beaming with red blush. The chocolate eyes looked up, as the pupil got smaller because of the suprise. It was Hermione. It was Mudblood who is not Mudblood anymore.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "What..What are you doing out here?" Draco replied her with a glare.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione accused.  
  
"What was the swan thing?" Draco question, ignoring Hermione's question.  
  
"That was just a Patronum," Hermione answered FIY-ly as she quoted from the book, "It is formed by the joy of your mind and body, more of the thoughts of joy you have, the stronger you Patronus is. Particularly against Dementors, which feeds on the happy thought of yours. Patronum acts as a light shield, protect you from the Dementors. If the Patronum is powerful enough, it might be able to regain your strength and form a portion of your soul if you conjure it during the "kiss". The Patronum's shapes differs from the personality and behaviours of the conjurer, but they all serve a same purpose."  
  
With Harry or Ron, they would just fall asleep on the first word Hermione says, but no, Draco was still listening intendly. She was suprise at this action, unnoticingly, she is getting a bit fond at Draco.  
  
"Umm... It's really interesting..." Draco muttered to himself as Hermione's voice started.  
  
"Malfoy..." She said, "Umm...I'm sorry for being..." But the blond wizard wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking about the Patronus. He was always fond at Charms and spells, and he was exceptionally clever at school works, though you might never tell. The coldness in the air seemed have faded a bit after the conjuring of Patronum, Draco had some questions, so he asked.  
  
"Does this Patronum warm the areas? The Patronum is supposes to be opposing the Dementors, their element is cold, so this must be warm. the happiness's base element is fire as well, so the warming is not very unusual. As the element of magic, Juticx and Hurit forms Happiness, but Juticx is fire-based, and Hurit is water based, so your body wouldn't feel extraordinarily cold or hot. The Patronum takes out part of Judicx, so the air would be warmed by the chemical, is that correct?" He stated Chemiology to Hermione, who seemed to be very suprised.  
  
"Very good point," She replied, "I had never thought of the Patronum that way. You might really be correct, because Chemiology is very accurate. Dementors takes Juticx out from your body, and instead, out more Hurits into you. That's why you felt cold if you meet a dementor. Patronum has one flaw, though. It takes Judicx, so if it's not powerful enough against a Dementor, your Judicx will be less, so Dementor would affect more on you with its power."  
  
"Anyway, I really need to learn how to make the Patronum, since these days are really getting cold." Draco smiled at Hermione, "Can you help?"  
  
"Sure why not." Hermione replied, not noticing Draco's out-of-character-ness, "Just picture a very happy image of your life, and say 'expecto Patronum'. Try it!"  
  
Draco was rummaging a picture of happiness in his cold minds, but all he could find was sadness. Lucius.... He was brought into the sad memory of his father again, the father who loved him, but no more... But soon, he found a tingling sensation in his stomach, as a happy thought squeazed its way into his mind.   
  
"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled as a glower shone out from the tip of his wands. The light became thinner and longer, as a short snake crawled around his feet. It vanished drastically as he heard some claps.  
  
"Great job, _Draco_!" Said Hermione happily as she cheered, "Harry couldn't even do this on his first try! You seem to be really clever! So what thoughts did you think about?"  
  
Draco Malfoy's smile soon faded as he remembered the death of Lucius. The happy though he thought about was when Voldemort is destroyed, Lucius would be back to normal. But he is dead now.... Anger rose very quickly inside of Draco, as he pushed Hermione out of his way and walked back to the manor.

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I added this so the plot would go a bit smoother. I really think it's going a bit too fast. I'm requesting a beta now, I haven't really decided who should be it, but so far I had only gotten two mails. If you want to be one, just e-mail or just review to me. CrazyNoodles, if you are here, please tell me because I really want you to be one of my betas and your e-amil address doesn't work.


	8. Memory, Truce, Cupid

**Chapter 7**—Memory, Truce and Cupid

Setting: Grentasia Manor  
  
Hermione was shocked by the ununderstandable action, but she was jolted to reality. She walked down the ornamented stairs and found her mother talking to Narcissa in the lobby.

-----  
  
Draco walked into Hermione and his room, soon walked out seeing after sending something. He was curious to know that why his mother decided to marry Hermione to him, so he went down the stairs and searched for Narcissa.

-----  
  
"Excuse me, mum," Hermione said, "Would you kindly take off some time and have a talk with you?" Narcissa didn't seem to be angry, she nodded to Elizabeth and walked into the kitchen. Ellis let Hermione to the garden, it was very beautiful, since it's planted with all kinds of flowers. Morning glories, roses, lilies, and so much more. Hermione was stunned by this amazing sight. Her mother seemed to notice this, so she started the conversation.  
  
"When I was young," Ellis started, "I use to walk in this garden all the time in during the summer. I planted a lot of flowers, due to the need for Herbology and my self interest. I watched them grow, just like a proud mother when I had you. I water them, I fertilize them, each summer when I came back home, the first things I was eager to see was my flowers. I was very naïve, of course, not knowing anything.   
  
"One day, my thought was never on the flowers anymore. I am forced to marry to a guy I didn't love, that was your father. I was a very pretty girl in my teenage, so I was admired by some boy in Merfalias. I did have a very good friend who understands me, or a boyfriend if you want to recall it. He was very kind and gentle, and he loved me very much. But one day, when he was supposed to meet me to see some shows, he was late. In fact, he didn't even come at all. So I went to his dorm, and found him……"  
  
Hermione knew what her mother meant, the boy she was talking about had betrayed her mother. She was very surprised that her mother knew what she was going to ask. She found a drop of tear running down her mother's cheek, she shifted her attention to Ellis once again.  
  
"Of course, I was very sad when he betrayed me. But soon, the sadness became sympathy, he needs his own life, it wasn't controlled by me. So I left him, not bothering to find another mate. I was married to your father. At first sight, I did think he was handsome, and he was indeed handsome, but I did not had love for him. He didn't complain, he just listened to every word I said. My heart was touched by him, and soon we got to know each other. He had a lot of things in common with me, I seemed to be more comfortable when I spoke to him than speaking to the boy who betrayed me before I found out. Our understand soon became love, and we did love passionately for each other. And soon, we were two proud parents of a baby girl, guess who it is?"

-----  
  
Draco listened to his mother closely, he was very attracted to this story. Narcissa paused momentarily, then soon continued.

-----  
  
"Me…" Hermione answered, she was very startle when she heard this story. She never knew that her mother had that much secrets she never knew, and she never understand. But another question came out from the brightest witch in Hogwarts, "But why do I need to marry Mal-Draco at the first place?"  
  
"I was really hoping that you wouldn't ask this question. Anyway, I had to marry your father, because you might already guessed, we needed to continue the family generations. But after I had you, I wasn't able to give birth anymore, because of apparent reasons of my body, so we had to give you to some of our alliance.   
  
"I think you already know that Narcissa's virgin last name was Black? Harry had probably told you this and you might have probably known since you were at the Order for a summer of time. Narcissa's parent got killed by Voldemort, since they were both brilliant Aurors, but she managed to survive. Narcissa's house was very far away from Sirius's, and she was only sixteen when this incident happened. Our family was very rich, as you know and she was my closest friend. Of course, we lend a helping hand to her, so she could survive till she gets a good family. She and I lived together, our friendship was even stronger.

-----  
  
Draco was about to ask a question, but her mother started again.

-----  
  
"You are probably curious about why am I telling you these, you will find out. You weren't exactly pretty when you were born, but you are certainly gorgeous right now. So I was afraid that I might not be able to find a family for you. By then, Narcissa was already married to Lucius. The Malfoys was an alliance of ours, so we are bonded to each other a lot. Since we had lend Narcissa money, she owes us. So my father decided to marry you to her newly born son, Draco.  
  
"We have talked a lot, the whole point I am trying to say is that you should give Draco a chance, maybe you will eventually discover the goods in each other. It's almost lunch time, let's go."

-----  
  
Draco finished hearing this word without an interruption. He decided to have a new start. So he walked upstairs to Hermione and his room, found Hermione dressed in a pink pajama and covered with a blanket on the bed. She turned toward Draco as he walked in.   
  
"Draco-", "Hermione-". They both said at the same time.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that I.. I kissed you without your permission. Let forget the past, let's have a new start, like , a truce." Draco said, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I was about to say that, too." Hermione replied, "My name is Hermione Gran-Grentesia, what's yours?" Hermione smiled as she said this, but definitely not used to the new last name.  
  
"Je'mapelle Draco Malfoy," Draco said in French, meaning "my name is".  
  
"EnChante." Hermione replied in French, meaning "nice to meet you". Even though the sunlight had not fall, the couple had fall deep asleep. Hermione didn't let Draco to sleep on the couch anymore, so Draco moved up to the bed. Of course, they still didn't have love for each other, but there wall had cracked and Cupid is coming soon.


	9. Dreams Will Rise

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 7—Dreams Will Rise  
  
One week past since our couple had the truce, it was uneventful, if you count that Hermione had been writing to her penfriend. Hermione and Draco are fairly good friends, but they are really not ready to bring it to the next level, though that's what Elizabeth and Narcissa wanted. It's dusk right now, the two friend were sitting on the shore of the North Sea, since the Grentasia Manor is really north up in England. They always get up at the same time, catching Dawn when they are jogging, and they tried to catch as much dusk as they can. After the advice Ellis and Narcissa gave them, they did get to know each other a bit. Draco and Hermione did have very much in common, though they never noticed before. They both cared about school very much, they both love Hogwarts, A History, and they are both extremely intelligent, that's why Draco had been chosen to be a prefect for the past two years. Draco and Hermione are just like Harry and Ron to Hermione, they are very close friends. If you don't know who they are, you will never imagine them to be very much of rivals before.  
  
"How beautiful, it's just like fantasy." Hermione explained, sitting on a soft white sand, looking at the setting sun, unnoticing the splash of waved patting gently along the shore.  
  
"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come." Draco quoted instinctively, from William Shakespeare, from the tragedy play, the Hamlet. Hermione was very shock when she heard this saying, she did like Shakespeare very much, but she never expected the saying to come from Draco Malfoy's mouth.  
  
"Draco? I thought you never liked anything that's associated with Muggles." Hermione said, with very much of surprise in her tone. Draco hesitated for a while, then suddenly realized.  
  
"Oh, you mean Shakespeare? I know I disliked anything has to do with Muggles, but I really liked their literature. I really enjoyed reading tragedy novels, it just seemed to fit my personality. 'For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come,' it's just like sunset, falls down into the utter darkness, then rise again." Hermione was really surprised to see that Draco Malfoy being really poetic, like a boy in her dreams. Of course, she did not realize that, but somehow seemed to be closer to Draco. Draco soon added, "C'mon, let's go in, before the sun falls completely." 


	10. New School

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 8-- New School  
  
Setting: The Merfalias Train & Merfalias Lobby  
  
Another wonderful week past like arrow shoots out non stopping from the crescent. Nothing really happened, but today, they are going to join the new school, Merfalias. Draco and Hermione are very excited about this event, especially our little witch, being dying to start school again. They have arrive at the platform, where an elegant train is waiting patiently on the tracks. Elizabeth and Narcissa bid a lot of good bye's as usual, and soon, the kids had stepped on the steps to the train. With a final kiss, the train zoomed out of sight.   
  
"We have been trying so hard to get them together," Narcissa addressed to Ellis as they stepped out the platform, "Hope they don't mess up themselves."  
  
"They won't, I have faith in them." Elizabeth replied mystically.  
  
The Merfalias train wasn't much different from the Hogwarts one. Hermione and Draco didn't want to meet new people yet, so the headmaster provided them a secluded compartment. The headmaster seemed to be very wise as well, but Hermione and Draco hadn't meet him or her yet. They just talked on the train, but soon, Draco fell asleep. Hermione rummaged through her trunk, soon she took out a parchment and a quill. She dipped in the ink and started writing to her best friends.  
  
Dear Harry and Ronald:  
  
I hoped you guys had missed me. I'm on my train to Merfalia right now, but I believe when you receive this message, I will be in Merfalia and you guys would be in Hogwarts of course. I really liked it here, though I was really sad that I have to leave you. I got a fairly nice house and a great bedroom. I really don't know what to chat about right now, so send me a letter as soon as you can. Your Friend Hermione  
  
Hermione examined letter closely to make sure there isn't mistakes, they she summoned Diamond and sent her letter. She decided not to mention anything about the marriage, Hermione can just imagine the face of Ron when he hears the news. She felt like writing, so she decide to write to Silver. She dipped the quill into her ink, and started.  
  
Dear Silver:  
  
"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come." Remember you liked this saying, too? Now I'm getting bonded to it. It's really not much here, my husband is really nice to me, so I really don't regret marrying to him. He is obnoxious sometimes, but he is a really nice boy after all. He's blonde, with grey eyes that seems to keep all his secrets from me. I really don't know how to say this, but I think I'm a little in love with him. I'm still afraid to tell you this, but I…I love you, Silver. I don't want our friendship to be over, so please accept this. I might never get to see you, but I really think you are my type. Your Sincere GoldenCub.  
  
Hermione was still hesitated to tell silver that she had feelings for him, but she decided that keeping secrets are really not her type. She soon fell asleep until Draco woke her up.   
  
Draco woke up with a jolt in his stomach, and found Hermione sleeping. Having the same dream again, but this time, the woman kissed him. He wondered if it can be Hermione? She did look really much like an angel, her brown curly hair laid softly on her thin shoulders, her face with blush but not from make up. She looked original, it's her individuality, her originality that attracted Draco, now he admitted that he's a little in love with Hermione Grentesia. Soon the train slowed down, and Draco decided to wake Hermione up.   
  
"Hermione?" He called gently as he shook her as gently, "It's time to wake up."   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and yawned a slightly. Draco found this beautiful as well. She slowly got up from her seat and walked to the compartment. As soon as they got off the train, they saw a woman, looking fairly young, but within her blonde hair, their was grey streaks. She wore a lavender-colored robe, very beautiful. She walked toward the children, and introduced herself.  
  
"Hi," Her young voice echoed, "my name is Professor Lavassaras, the head master of Merfalia Sorcery Garden, and you must be Ms. Grentesia and Mr. Malfoy, please follow me. They did as told, they were a little shocked when they found out that this young lady was the headmaster of Merfalia. They soon arrived at four pointed brick towers, all surrounding a big clocktower, in fronted by a very beautiful but very impressive fountain. This sight is definitely more beautiful than Hogwarts. They soon followed Lavassaras into the main lobby, revealing four large tables surrounding a circular one, obviously a staff table. The headmaster brought them to the center of the staff table, settle them near four different wizard and witches. They started to introduce themselves.  
  
"Hi," a short wizard covered in brown said, "My name is Professor Flitwick, you should know my brother from Hogwarts, I'm the head of Anthropa. Charm teacher."  
  
"Hello, you guys," A very beautiful and young witch dressed in purple said, "My name is Professor Heatherson, the head of Laveliassa. Transfiguration Professor."  
  
"Very interesting," Another witch with blue robe said, she looked much calmer and collected, "My name Professor Targutias, the head of Ostiechtia. Magic Potions Mastress."  
  
Finally, a very handsome wizard from the staff came out, "My name is Professor Jeankingly, the head of Analagate. Dark Arts Shildence teacher." 


	11. Love You

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 9—Love You  
  
Soon after the professors introduced themselves, the pupils walked into the lobby. They were all dressed in a purple dress robe, very different from Hogwarts. Our the pupils settle themselves in at the tables, Professor Lavassaras stood up. She gesture at the student, and very effectively, they calmed down.   
  
"Welcome, students," The professor spoke impressively, "Another year is coming on our way, hope you all had a wonderful summer. Anyway, as you might have heard on the Daily Prophet, Voldemort-" When the professor said the name, most of the students shuddered, Hermione and Draco was very surprised that this headmaster has the same courage as Dumbledore, daring to say the Dark Lord's name, "Had been destroyed by Harry Potter, a student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mentioning this school, we have two transfer students from Hogwarts. Will you please stand up, Hermione Grentesia and Draco Malfoy."   
  
The buzzes between the students started to spread. They are of course surprised to see Hermione since they surely had heard this name from the Daily Prophet three years ago. But they did not recognize the last name of her, it was said to be Granger in the paper. As Draco stood up, some girls gasped, of course they are amazed by his "handsomeness". Not knowing the reason, Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy in her stomach.  
  
"Now settle down," Lavassaras started again, "Let the feast begin!" The food was very delicious, as in Hogwarts. They soon finished emptied the plates and the students started to leave the lobby. Professor Jeankingly walked toward them, and nodded.  
  
"Hello, guys," Said the handsome Professor, "The headmaster decided to put you into the house of courage, which is my own. So would you please follow me." The couple did so, they walked out of the lobby, and soon entered a red roofed tower. They walked up through the spiral staircases until they reached an open field, there were three doors, one with a flaming dragon on it, one with a feathered hat, and one with two hearts hoots through by a pink arrow.   
  
"The one with the hearts are your dorm. Headmaster told me that you are a couple, so I decided to put you two into a secluded area. The one with feather hat is my office, and the one with the dragon is students dormitory." Jeankingly said as he muttered a password to the feathered hat, revealing some blonde hair, obviously Professor Heatherson is waiting inside. Hermione giggled as she saw Jeankingly flushed. She muttered, "We will keep it as our secret." Jeankingly soon told them the password (inner strength) and walked into his own office.   
  
Hermione and Draco muttered the password to the flirting hearts and walked it. It was very beautiful, the curtains were silky, in the color of gold and silver. The main lobby has three maroon couches surrounding a teatable, on a flowery carpet. There was a black piano standing right beside the couch, really elegant indeed. There was a big desk behind the couches, obviously a working table. There was two staircases leading in two different directions. They walked the one marked "Bedroom", reviewing a big bedroom similar to the Grentesia bedroom except the pink is replaced with purple. On the bed, there was two outfits, one for girl, one for boy. The girl's has a flowery collar and a short skirt, the boy's is basically the same, but with a pair pants instead. There was another door leading to the bathroom, where a big marble tub and a marble sink.   
  
Hermione and Draco soon settle themselves in the bedroom and Hermione went for a shower. Draco stumbled upon Hermione's trunk, finding a pile of book and clothes. Shoot! Draco thought to himself and started to clean the mess up. He soon found a piece of parchment. Due to his curiosity, he opened it, and started to read out loud.  
  
Dear Silver:  
  
"For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come." Remember you liked this saying, too? Now I'm getting bonded to it. It's really not much here, my husband is really nice to me, so I really don't regret marrying to him. He is obnoxious sometimes, but he is a really nice boy after all. He's blonde, with grey eyes that seems to keep all his secrets from me. I really don't know how to say this, but I think I'm a little in love with him. I'm still afraid afraid to tell you this, but I…I love you, Silver. I don't want our friendship to be over, so please accept this. I might never get to see you, but I really think you are my type. Your Sincere GoldenCub.  
  
Draco was filled with shock as he finished reading the letter. Hermione was GoldenCub, his penfriend, the one who he loved over the year. Because of bewilderment, Draco hadn't realized. Hermione had finished showering and walked out of the the bathroom, she found Draco reading her letter, so she walked toward him, and snatched the letter out of his hand.   
  
"Hey!!!" Hermione growled, "Give me some privacy."  
  
"I love you, GoldenCub," Draco said instinctively. Hermione laughed at this, she still didn't realize that Draco was Silver. So she started finding her clothes through the trunk, "I'm Silver, Hemione!!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Hermione muttered sarcastically. But Draco soon rummaged through his trunk and found at least a dozen of GoldenCub's letters. Hermione was very shocked at this sight, they both didn't say anything for what's like an hour. After the eternity, Draco started to tickle Hermione, soon, they were both laying on the bed. Draco stared into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, and Hermione stared back. Soon instinctively, they were brought into a kiss. The kiss started to get passionate and soon they broke it only to catch a breath.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Draco said.  
  
"Me, too. Draco." Hermione replied. Then they both slept in each other's arms. The Cupid smiled triumphantly. 


	12. Classes

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A dark storm had blowned the next morning, but Hermione and Draco was in a very cheerful mood. They both smiled to each other in the empty hallways, although they are just right beside each other. They soon arrived at the lobby where the clock indicates the time to have breakfast. They had indeed been late due to the reason that every student is unpacking there mails. They settle themselves at the end of the Analagate, and started the delicious breakfast. Two cups milk appeared as soon as they sat down, and some toast magically presenced, too.   
  
A raven hair boy soon walked toward Hermione. He smiled at her, which made Draco very jealous. He asked the permission to sit beside Hermione, she gladly agreed, but Draco pulled Hermione to his side of the table and leaving the boy alone.   
  
"Is there a problem with me?" The raven haired boy asked.  
  
"No, just leave your hand off her." Draco answered as his face turned pink.   
  
"I was just trying to be a friend," the boy protested, "And why is she your business? Is she your girlfriend? I don't think so." Of course this statement had been wrong, but Hermione tugged at the end of Draco's robe as he started to protest.   
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered, "We don't want to reveal our relationship, remember?"   
  
Draco shot her a look, but soon calmed down and continued eating his breakfast, "But don't play too rough with him, I'm easily to be jealous." Hermione laughed at him, then gave Draco a reassuring smile, and turned to the boy. From the conversation they had, Hermione discovered that his name is Joel, and he's in Analagate, too.   
  
After breakfast, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and ran away from the boy. Hermione wanted to laugh again, but she controlled it. They soon ran to the Dark Arts Shildence classroom, which is located near the Analagate Tower. They entered the classroom just in time, when Professor Jeankingly was about to walk in.  
  
"Hello, class," Said the Professor, grinning, obviously had a good night with Professor Heatherson, "As usual, this is going to be your homeroom, so you will start every day with me, hope you wouldn't mind. This year, our two new students, Hermione and Draco is going to join our study group. Reminding you, they have been in touch with the most brilliant white wizard, Harry Potter. In fact, Hermione was Potter's best friend."   
  
Hermione blushed at the complement of the teacher, then he soon continued, "This year, we will mostly be working on Magical Creature defenses, Potrunuses, and some defending spells you need to be able to manipulate…" The class went by quickly, they thoroughly enjoyed it. They studied Hiroluti, a very funny looking creature, but it's able to put you under his hypnotizes for a very long time.   
  
After the Shildence class, they went to Transfiguration. Professor Heatherson was already there, grinning almost too much, the same reason with Jeankingly. The classroom was near the Lavaliassa tower. The room is filled with heavy smell of lavenders, very refreshing. On the teacher's table, there was many flowers that's sent by anonymous male students. They soon settled themselves in the seats. Heatherson soon started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Transfiguration," The blonde Professor started, "This year, we will be studying Astronomy as well. You might be curious of why Astronomy is related to Transfiguration, I will explain to you. With the rotation of constellation, it will be really easy to Transform or Transfigure into some object at certain time. For example, under full moon, it's easy to Transform into a wolf, or under the presence of Libra Zodiac, it's easy to Transfigure something into a steelyard. So each subject will be related to one other, as you might of heard, Dark Art Defense is related to Magical Creature's caring…" The class went by, they just introduced themselves, and they had transformed into their own specific animals, Hermione was a brown swan and Draco was a silver cobra.   
  
They soon arrived at the lunch hall. The lunch was delicious, but Hermione was eager to have the rest two classes. After they checked their schedule, they ran to the Ostiechtia Tower and enter Professor Targutias's classroom. Although she did teach potions, her classroom was much different than Snape's. It was blue, but seems very welcoming, the cauldrons were boiling under the flaming fire. The Professor soon started.  
  
"Hello, kids," She said, still not opening her eyes, "Welcome to Magic Potion class, we will also be discussing Divination as well, since it's strongly tied to Potion. Potion is mainly for students who is bonded to Medicraft, or healing powers. So if you can predict the patient's symptom, you can use the potion very correctly. Divinations not only seeing future, but also seeing the past and mind reading…"   
  
Hermione was loosing her interest in this class, until Professor Targutias walked past her, and muttered, "You really like your husband, don't you? And do keep Jeankingly and Heatherson's secret." Hermione was surprised to hear this, the first part was understandable, since the headmaster might have told her, but the second part, only Jeankinly knows. May she isn't a fraud like Trenlawny. Hermione thought to herself and got her interests back.   
  
After the class, they finally arrived at Professor Flitwick's class. This is Hermione's favorite subject so she enjoyed it thoroughly. Flitwick was short like his brother at Hogwarts, so he stood on at least ten dictionaries. He soon spoke with his feeble voice.  
  
"Hello, everyone," The white haired wizard said, "Welcome to Charm class. This year, we will be starting to charm plants, so we will start Herbology as well. Charming plants might seem easy, but it's actually a difficult task…" Hermione really liked this class, and she was the second one after Draco who made the Mandrakes dance. 


	13. Grass Is Greener On The Other Side

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 11—Grass is Greener on the Other Side of The Mountain  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Draco shouted loathfully, "Don't ever let me see your dirty face again!!!" Draco walked into the Quidditch Pitch, and found Hermione's lip together with Joel's. Of course, he got very mad. Hermione was trying to explain, but no luck.   
  
"Listen Draco-"   
  
"Granger!" Draco said as he started to run away from the pitch, "You btch! You are not worth my time. Our marriage is over!!"  
  
"Hey, mind your language!" Joel shouted resentfully, but he was shocked when he heard this, he at the most thought that Hermione was Draco's girlfriend, but never his wife.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, sitting on the ground, knees to face, a tear gently fell down as she tried to remember what happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco was very hungry, so he walked out of the Charm classroom, leaving Hermione doing her work. The night soon began to fall, Hermione finally raised her head, finding the time of going to bed. She soon packed up and walked out of the classroom. She bumped into a tall figure, it was Joel.   
  
"Hello, Hermione," The raven haired boy said, "Care for a walk?"   
  
"Well, no," Hermione replied, "Let's go." Joel grabbed her wrist and ran down to an open field, it was obviously the Quidditch Pitch. They sat down on the soft misty grass, and Hermione turned her head toward the sky. Today, Virgo Zodiac is in presence, in Lovialogy, it's the best time for a boy to confess his love to a girl.   
  
"Look at the sky," Joel said, "When I was little, I use to lay down on my back yard, staring into the dark night sky. I loved the stars, I loved the moon, I love this kind of sky. Some times, a cricket starts to screech, made me feel really uncomfortable, so I just hexed it into the sky and it's so fun when it flies up and diminishes, finally it turned into a bright dot, and vanished."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione joined, "I really like the night sky, too. It seems so calm, so collected. It really brings me reveries." They just sat on the grassy field, staring blankly into the sky.  
  
Soon after Draco finished his delicious supper, he noticed that there was an empty beside him. He walked out of the dining hall, and he went to their dormitory, where he found it empty. He search the whole school, until he found Hermione leaning closely to another figure under the shining moonlight, in the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"It's getting really late, I need to go back to my dorm." Hermione said as she stood up, ready to say bye, but soon her lip was covered by Joel's. Hermione was really shocked when she received this action, she was about to pull away, but she heard a familiar voice.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Hermione stayed on the grass field, Joel had left her alone. She cried soundlessly for what seems like an eternity, then she slowly stood up, patting her dress, getting rid of the dirt. She slowly walked back to her dormitory, she decided to at least try to explain to Draco, no matter he listens or not. She slowly walked to the dorm , to her bewilderment, she found her husband kissing a blonde girl outside of the corridor.   
  
In the corner of Draco's eye, he caught this action, a bitter tear slowly found its way down Draco's face. Of course, he did not have a bit love for this blonde girl. Due to his anger and sadness, he decided to taunt Hermione of her own action. He walked out of the dorm, fortunately, he found a girl walking along the corridors. Draco walked over, and brought her into a kiss. The girl was really shocked at first, but because of Draco's look, she gladly accepted the action.  
  
She quietly walked into her room, sobbing along the way. Hermione cried desperately on her bed, but she soon shifted back to the sad reality. Hermione's mind started to wander.  
  
"I'm always too late, I see the train leaving, I'm always laughing, When it's not cool to smile, I'm always aiming, But somehow keep missing, So how did you get here Something is wrong…" Hermione sang soundlessly to nobody but herself, As in Shakespeare's Hamlet, the ending is always tragedy, no matter how many times you watch it. For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come. Is this true? Will Draco's relationship with me ever have a comedic ending? I really can't found out. Bye, Draco, grass is greener on the other side of the mountain.   
  
She putted some lipgloss and make ups on, tried to look as pretty as she possibly could for her death, and she jumped out of the window, without putting a floating charm on herself…… 


	14. At St Mungos

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Excuse me, can you go away now?" Draco asked, addressing the blonde girl as soon as Hermione walked into her room. The blonde shook her head furiously, and she leaned toward Draco, ready to give him another kiss. Draco was disgusted by this, so he yelled, "Stupefy!" and he soon dragged her into the Analagate Dormitory.   
  
Draco sat on the couch, remaining still, thinking about nothing but the time Hermione and him spend together. They had laughter, they had romance, they had abashment, they had sadness, they had happiness, they had everything they want until the boy went into their story. He still couldn't believe that a person like Hermione, seems so pure, so naïve, so gracious, would be able to cheat on him and have no reactions. Well, she did have commotion that Draco didn't realize. He fell asleep on the couch have no one to share his misery but some beer.   
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, shone on Draco's pale skin. He woke up suddenly, finding himself in a foul mood. Draco decided to take a quick shower, getting rid of the smell of the alcohol. He soon walked up to his bedroom, but he hesitated to open the door. His mind is having a great conflict…  
  
Who the hell cares? She doesn't like me, I wouldn't like her. I need to shower anyway. A devil Draco spat.  
  
How do you know, Devildraco? Did you give Hermione any chance, maybe it's just a mistake. The angel Draco spoke lightly.  
  
Someone like her should never exist. She played with Draco's love then she tossed him away like a pile of garbage. The devil fought back.  
  
How would you explain the fact that she explained everything to you? The angel spoke sarcastically.  
  
Just open the door, Draco! You need to take a shower!   
  
Open the door and listen to what you fiancée has to say.  
  
Anyway, Draco open the door at last. To his bewilderment, he found nothing on the bed but a blanket, two pillows, and a curled parchment. He instinctively walked toward the purple bed, and with the shiver of his hand, he picked it parchment up.   
  
Grass is greener on the other side of the mountain. It read. Draco was confused about this saying, but soon he realized the definition of this short sentence. Hermione had left Draco. Hermione wants Draco to forget her. Hermione is going to be… Draco's mind went blank as he turn his head, found the curtain blowing up by the warm breeze of September. The window was open…  
  
Suddenly, Professor Lavassaras's voice echoed in the dorm, "Mister Malfoy, are you there? I need you to find Professor Jeankingly and Heatherson right now. Hermione is in trouble, I'm helping, and you need a lot of assistance from Jeankingly and Heatherson, too. Quick!!" Draco soon followed the headmaster's order, he jerked the dormitory door open, and ran straight toward the Feathered Hat, not bothering to close the Hearts' portrait. Draco muttered the password Jeankingly told him and walked into, where he found Jeankingly and Heatherson on a red bed, kissing each other passionately. The young professors turned toward the door as soon as they heard the noise.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Jeankingly asked demandingly, his face obviously blushed.   
  
"No time to explain now, Professors, can you please follow me?" Draco panted heavily as the adults threw on their clothes. They soon followed Draco down the spiral staircases, since it's still early in the morning, no student is up yet, which made trip much easier.   
  
They soon arrived at in front of the Analagate tower, where Draco found a familiar figure laying in a pool of blood. Draco soon recognized this figure, it was Hermione, her curly hair, her angelic face, everything is the same but her skin is very pale. The head master was crouching near the hurt girl, she gesture the assistants to come forward.   
  
How did this happen? Hermione, I don't care if you liked any other boy, please don't be dead, please…… Draco thought to himself bitterly as he asked the headmaster a question, "Is…is Hermione dead?"   
  
"I don't know, she's not breathing right now. We need to Apparate to St. Mungos as soon as we can!!" The grey haired headmaster said with very much anxiousity. So Apparate they did, they soon arrived at a marble floored room, with a lot of Mediwitches walking to see the patience. Jeankingly soon brought Hermione to the main doctor. Draco couldn't hear what they are talking about, he just saw a Mediwitch conjured Hermione onto a patient's bed.   
  
"Mister Malfoy," The headmaster spoke, "Would you kindly stay here and look after Hermione, Heatherson, Jeankingly and I still have school business to work on." Draco soon nodded his head silently, "Now it's six in the morning, if she doesn't wake up till tomorrow dawn, her life is… going to end. Her life is in a strand right now and she really need a lot of cares." 


	15. Utter Quietness

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Five hours had past since Hermione Grentesia was sent to the wizard hospital- St. Mungos, she did not even twitch a bit, her life is hang on a thread of thin string. The infirmary room was deadly quiet, Medinurses walking around silently to look after some patients. A tall blonde boy was crouching on the floor beside the young witch's bed, sobbing soundlessly and tearlessly for the past five hours. Draco Malfoy, he was, was not able to drowse a bit, agitate that if he wakes up, the witch's life would be snatched away by the devil, fear that her life strand would be cut off by Atropos . For every precious seconds that flew away, Draco's anxiety deteriorates. He just stared blankly at Hermione's pale, angelic face, not even dare to move. He just couldn't understand the reason of Hermione's suicide, it could only mean one thing, Draco misunderstood his fiancée…  
  
Hours past, it was late afternoon, Draco still did not move from the position. He just crouched there, sobbing to no one but himself. His hair was a mess due to the reason that he did not even look at it this morning, he was still in the clothes he wore the previous night, he still smelled a little like the odor of alcohol. He just crouched there, with his wife's wrist in his hand, her pulse still visible, but not for long…   
  
"Mister Malfoy?" A Mediwitch asked, "Do you care to have some supper?"  
  
Draco did not answer. The Mediwitch asked again, but got no reply. She just walked away with a tray of food.  
  
Two hours past, the bright red sunlight emitted from the window. The door to the infirmary opened, there stood a raven-haired boy with a faint lightning scar on his for head, his hair as messy as usual. Another boy with fiery red hair, a face full of freckles, slender and tall. They were Harry Potter and his best friend, Ronald Weasley. They were Hermione's closest friend, one calm, but one's temper as red as his hair.  
  
The red head rushed forward, "Malfoy what-", but soon interrupted by Harry's finger. After the face of the darkest wizard of all ages, he had become very mature, indeed. He discovered the expression on Malfoy's face, then soon back away with Ron. Obviously, Professor Lavassaras had informed the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Dumbledore, their headmaster, had told Hermione's sincere friends.   
  
The night had fall, the infirmary was in an utter darkness, the only source is the reflection of the moonlight, shining over the little lake of the hospital. Draco had not moved for the past twenty hours, he just remained crouching, with Hermione's wrist in his hand. The pulse was still visible, but clearly had weakened over the time.   
  
The curtain of the infirmary was blown by a cool breeze of the autumn wind, everything seemed so quiet, so calm. Outside, on a quiet street, you can hear crickets screeching. On Privet Drive, number 4, the residents were snoring, unaware of the tragedy, a fat boy was snoring loudly, broke the utter quietness of the world.  
  
Hours later, the dawn had arrived. The dark night sky had start to turn into shades of periwinkle. Only one hour left until Hermione's death, Draco's cry had started to fell tears. Hermione's face was paler than usual, in her sleep, as though she was an angel, lead Draco into deep thoughts…  
  
Hermione… Hermione… Can you hear me? Are you sleeping? Wake up, girl… I need you…Don't fool around with me, wake up… I know you like to joke with me, but it's going a little too far… I need you… Looking at your beautiful angelic face, my heart cannot hold on anymore… Just wake up, it's not funny anymore… Wake up, sleepy head, at least, for me… You said you would do anything for your mischievous husband… Now I demand you to wake up… Get your arse over here… We had sorrow, we had laughter, and we are going to have a bright future… remember told you that I want to have a hundred Draco Juniors and Hermione Juniors?… Wake up…  
  
Draco's tear fell as Hermione's pulse stopped……… 


	16. Ending of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Draco shouted, "Doctor!!! Doctor!!! Hermione's dying!!!" Draco was very agitated, the tears started to go frenzy. The doctor soon came.  
  
"What's the matter," Asked the doctor as he yawn, "Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Her…Hermione's pulse is lost," Draco answered anxiously, but soon shifted to realization, "What time is it?"  
  
"Five minutes of five, why?" The doctor asked confusingly.  
  
"Oh…no…" Draco stuttered, "Doctor!! Please come and see her pulse!!" So the doctor did, but soon, he shook his grey head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," The doctor said, "We will need some miracle."  
  
Draco was very depressed, his mind was filled with sadness and sadness (I know I repeated it, it's the point). The last thing he wants to do this instant is to smile, not even to twitch his muscle. His mind is nothing but sadness right now, he did not even feel as depressed when his beloved grandfather had past on. He soon stood up, walked mindlessly toward the silk window curtain. The doctor had sensed his utter sadness, so there was a click on the door, he left Draco to think for himself. The golden sunlight is emitting from the horizon, everything seemed to be so peaceful, the flying swallows, the running mice, the crawling spiders. The humming sounds of the birds on the oak branch seemed to get quiet, as though that they are giving Draco a space to think. He stared blankly into the rising sun that was trying hard to break the dawn. He seemed to see Hermione's angelic face, smiling at him, but soon faded away. He seemed to hear the melodic sound of Hermione's voice ringing around his ear, but soon faded away. He seemed to feel Hermione's slender arms, wrapping around Draco's waist, but soon faded away. He seemed to taste Hermione's sweet lips, gently brushing against his own, but soon faded away. He seemed to smell Hermione's natural scent, emitting around his body, but soon faded away. Draco's drop of tear had fell down unoticingly on his chin. The blonde boy walked toward his beloved's bed, couching beside it. He spoke soundlessly to his angelic wife.   
  
A month ago, Draco Malfoy would jump for joy of hearing the news that Hermione Granger died, the Golden Trio had lost their smartest member, but in merely a month, everything seemed had changed but nothing seemed had altered.   
  
Draco closed his grey eyes, try to remember every bit of Granger… The Granger who cheered for the Boy-Who-Lived for catching the Golden Snitch in the first year, the Granger who helped the git Potter to obtain the Sorcerer's Stone in the first year; The Granger who had known everything about mandrake in the second year, the Granger who had been petrified by the King of the Serpents in the second year; The Granger who cried for being called "insufferable Know-It-All" by the potion master in the third year, the Granger who slapped him, for the first time Draco Malfoy had been disgraced by a girl in the third year; The Granger who thought of every way to help the Boy-Who-Lived to win the TriWizard Tournament in the fourth year, the gorgeous Granger who had dressed in blue, hair straight and shining in the Yule Ball of the fourth year; The Granger who was happy to see the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die passing his law issue in the fifth year, the Granger who consoled the Boy-Who-Lived for losing his godfather in the fifth year; The Granger whose birthday was finally celebrated by her closest friends in the sixth year, the Granger who had helped to defeat the Dark Lord with an IQ of two hundred in the sixth year; The Granger who wrote to a certain blonde boy anonymously in the seventh year, the Granger who stole the blonde boy's first kiss in the seventh year. Within these years, the Granger had turned from a bushy haired, bookworm, "No front No back" Know-it-all to a curly haired, feminine and slender bodied, attractive, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty young witch. And now, the Granger who a blonde boy felt compassion for in the first time of his life.  
  
"Are you happy now? You had made me fell genuinely for you, the first girl Draco Malfoy had loved truly was you, bloody Granger. Why do you have to die… It seems like anybody who had really cared for me has to suffer from disaster, including you…" Draco kept chanting, hoping Hermione will come back, but she had fell down forever…  
  
THE END

D

o

Y

o

u

R

e

a

l

l

y

T

h

i

n

k

T

h

a

t

I

W

i

l

l

E

n

d

M

y

S

t

o

r

y

H

e

r

e

A

n

d

L

e

a

v

e

A

G

r

e

a

t

T

r

a

g

e

d

y

?  
  
Draco Malfoy's tear had gently found its way down his face, quietly splashed itself onto Hermione Granger's eyes. This tear was filled with compassion, feeling, sadness and nonethlessly, love. Soon, our witch started to get conscious and she finally found her strength to talk. Of course, Draco did not notice this action, he still had his head in his arms, sobbing soundlessly.  
  
"Whe….Where am I? Am I in heaven?" Hermione said softly, but as hard as she can manage. The corner of her eye soon found a head of silk blonde hair, she tried to reach it, to her surprise, it felt so real, "Dra…Draco?"  
  
Draco was taken back by a hand that's gently playing with his hair, and the voice that was own by no one but Hermione Granger. He was filled with joy and surprise, hoping that the hand and the voice wouldn't be gone like last time. "Her…Hermione? IS that really you?"  
  
"Are you in heaven, too? You know, I really don't want you to follow my suicide, I just want to explain to you that Joel and I-" Hermione tried to explain everything, but soon interrupted by a passionate kiss. Draco had practically thrown himself on to Hermione, not knowing what to do if he loses her again.  
  
The kiss was only lip playing first, but soon Draco 's tongue found it's way to Hermione's lower lip. He gently rubbed on it, until Hermione opens her mouth. The tongue took the invitation, and snaked in, founding another tongue waiting. They had kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but they broke just to catch some air. At the moment, they managed to say,  
  
"I love you, Hermione," The blonde said, "And I will always do."  
  
"So do I…" Hermione replied feebly. As they were about to kiss again, a certain red head barged in, his face as red as his hair.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, you got yourself a whole lot of explaining to do."

A/n: My story is not over yet, the next chapter will be the end of the first episode, but I will continue writing more!!! Stay in tuned!!!


	17. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothin' you recong'se, nothin' at al'.  
  
Chapter 15-- Explanations  
  
"What do you want, Weasel?" Sneered Draco, but Hermione was tugging the hem of his robe constantly, tried to prevent a violence. Draco turned toward Hermione, as the witch spoke so quietly that only him is able to hear it.  
  
"Draco, no." Hermione said lightly, "He's one of my best friends, and he will always be. You need to learn to tolerate his attitude, though I think yours is not very well mannered, as well. Since you had learn to endure me, try to endure him. If you still can't, just ignore him and-"  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart," Draco said as silently, "You know you just recovered from death, so try not to talk too much. I will handle this myself, I promise I won't start a fight." Hermione shot a glare at the mischievous looking on her husband's pale face, but she did believe in him, so she just decided to let him go. Draco turned back to the red head, and started talking.  
  
"Excuse me, Weasley," Draco managed to stay as not taunting as he can possibly muster, but it wasn't an easy task for the Slytherin King. He continued, "Hermione needs some rest, so would you please go out of this infirmary if you can manage."  
  
"Then why are you staying here? Are you her husband? I think not, so get over with it, I'm Hermione's best friend, that's what she needs right now, not a taunting boy." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am Hermione's dear groom, of you would recall." Draco shot back, enjoying the fear expression on the Weasley's freckled face, "In fact, she loves me as much as she can, right dear?" Draco turned toward Hermione, who is now sitting upright on the infirmary bed, she did not want to cause a fight, so she started gently.  
  
"Ron, look, don't get mad at me," Hermione said, "And I really do like him, I really don't want you to get into a fight so please I will explain to you." Ron's short temper was getting up, he soon practically shouted at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?! You are Malfoy's wife? Why did you hide this to Harry and me the whole time, I need your answer right now, so spit it out!" The red head said, or rather yelled.  
  
"Look, Weasley, Hermione was just dead for about ten minutes, she needs her recovery, of you needed an explanation, I will tell you, all right? Now get your ear over here cause I really don't want to explain it twice and three times.   
  
"It all started in the summer after the fifth year. Hermione Granger was walking along the blocks in the Diagon Alley, because she desired to purchase a book for her reading of the summer. She walked casually into the Flourish and Blotts, looking for a good length book. Hermione looked through the shelves of the quiet book shop, but yet she did not find a book to her desire. She soon stumble upon a five-inch wide book, named Shona, the Rideress of the Wind, this caught her interest, so she slid the book out of the wooden shelf. Hermione settled herself onto cushioned chair beside the counter, and started the Prologue.   
  
"It was very fascinating, it was about Shona, who was a princess of the Herulean Empire, an wizard civilization lies widely along the coast of the Mediterranean, which is near the Middle East. Her life was going really fine until one day, her father, the emperor summoned her to the palace. Even though he is her father, they hardly meet once a year, which Shona didn't really care. She was curious about the summoning of her father, so she asked what's wrong, her father's reply was merely "You are going to be the sacrifice of King Savior", a god of the Herulean Empire. Every seventeen years, a girl has to be sacrifice in order to ensure the safety of the Empire, and that year was Shona's turn. They prepared for her and the day she is about to be sacrificed by the fire, a thieve tribe came, and snatched her away. The next parts was about the love between Shona and the heir of the tribe, Isic. Romance bloomed after Isic saved Shona from and incident, her father send out soldiers to catch her back, and Shona was nowhere to be freed until Isic came out from nowhere and lead Shona to a secret cave he used to go when he was little. They had find out each other's interest when they stayed together in the cave, and their love soon developed. They stayed in the cave for three days, they swam in the lake near the cavern, the hunted wild animals for food, it was really fun while it lasted. They soon followed their tracks back to the Thief Tribe, the leader's purpose was to keep the princess in prison as a hostage, but Isic defied him. The leader putted Isic and Shona in jail, but one of Isic's friend, Grusel, helped them escape. Shona traveled around the world with Isic, their love had been built up even stronger than steel. During their voyage, they did not travel by foot, they did not travel on camels, they were carried around by Shona's friend, the wind. Shona had been a Wind Adept, or someone who is capable of manipulating wind at her/his will, since she was born. Once, Shona fell down from the high roof of her palace, but the wind soon swept by, and carried her safely to the ground. But her father did not acknowledge this magic, he just let it go the way it does. That's the origin of this book's title, Shona, the Rideress of the Wind. After five years of traveling, they soon stumbled upon a stone chamber in the middle of a desert. They solved the puzzle with their wisdom and their love, so they are granted the permission to enter another dimension, where the spent the remainder of their life there, very happy indeed.A/n: Whewww... Such a long paragraph...  
  
"Now let's get back to reality. Hermione only read the Prologue, but I explained the whole story to you since I already read it. Hermione soon found a letter, like a bookmark of a story, sticking out from the bottom of the thick book. It fell out, so Hermione picked it up carefully. It was in green ink, and it wasn't addressed to anybody, but the writer's name is clearly on the envelope, his name is Silver. Hermione carefully slip the parchment out of the envelope and skimmed through it. The whole parchment was some comments on the book, Hermione really liked this Silver's type of literature, so she read the short summary again carefully:  
  
_"For in that sleep of death, dreams might come." Shona and Isic's love is really described in merely a line of sentence. Shona was filled with fear and ecstasy when she is first captured by the thief tribe, as it describe, "For in that sleeps of death". Soon the romance blossomed between Isic and Shona, which was said as "Dreams might come". Although Shakespeare is famous of tragedy, his comedy was nonethlessly precise.   
  
Silver, a sincere reader  
_  
"Hermione was a very big fan of Shakespeare, so she did have some feelings for this Silver. As she got home she decided to write a letter to Silver. They soon became very good penfriends with each other. As the-  
  
"Now, Malfoy," Ron said, tried to sound uninterested, "You explained all of these, what does these have to do with Hermione and you?"  
  
"Excuse me, Weasel-ley. Did I finished what I was saying? So where was I, oh yeah. As the summer past, Hermione had been communicate with this Silver. She learned a lot from him, and he learned many from her. At the end of the summer, Hermione was about to go back to Hogwarts. Her parents told her something about her life, so now she is a pureblood witch.  
  
"She went to her real home, the Grentasia Manor and saw me. We are forced to marry but soon developed friendship and lovelihood." Draco said as he looked back at Hermione and beamed at her.  
  
"So, why did Hermione end up in St. Mungos." Ron asked, demanding for answers.  
  
"Well, I thought-" Draco answered as Hermione interrupted him, "I got in a car accident."  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were really careful!" Ron said as he left the infirmary.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me, sweetheart." Draco said to Hermione.  
  
"Don't mention it." Hermione replied as she placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lip. By now, the sun had rised completely, covering the horizon completely with red light. The Cupid was really satisfied with his effort, he flew into the rising sky…

A/n: As I said, the forst episode of my story is over, but my whole story is not over yet. I really need ideas for the next episode, review them. If you didn't read the Author's note, read it please and give the ideas in both criterias please!!!!!!! My e-mail address is irellaqanevol(i can't make this symbol out in the story, it's 'at')hotmail.com, so e-mail or review your ideas to me. I prefer e-mailing because other authors will steal the reviewed ideas. I apreciated it!!!!


	18. Epilogue

**Important Author's Note**: Well, I deleted th next few chapters, and I think I want to put an end to this story. I MIGHT start a sequel to this story, but this is not confirmed. If you want a sequel, please e-mail me with an idea. My e-mail address is , so feel free.  
  
**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters, related objects, are All Rights Reserved to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Never Known**

**All Harry Potter characters, anything related to them belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Author: Irellaqanevol**

**Epilogue: The Reverie**

**

* * *

**  
18 years had passed since the my wedding with Draco , and I wore a very big, white, silky dress Mum (Of course, Draco's mother) bought me. Our wedding was very fun, all of our friends and relatives came, and the we partied till midnight. Ron was starting to get used to Draco, but he still wouldn't treat him as a good friend. He is still pretty childish although that he is already the father of 4 beautiful girls and one boy, Laisa, Kell, Jenni, Mira, and Stephen. Guess that he is not like his mom after all since they had loads of boys. Luna is the mother of course, she is still as dreamy as ever.   
  
Harry was really mature, he was actually a really genuine friend with Draco, Draco even agreed to make him our kids' Godfather. After all, he was the saviour of our world. I guess six years of constant struggling against Voldemort had really changed my best friend very much. Harry married Cho and now they have a very handsome boy named Jay. Jay is very much like Harry, who always leaves his homework till the last moment. Steve, Ron's son is his best friend, and they are really much alike their fathers, who LOVED adventures...   
  
How do I know? Well, since Professor McGonagall had retired, I got her position as the Transfiguration teacher, and the head of Gryffindor. I wish I got her thoughts though, because I was always soft on Jay and Steve. Harry was an Auror for ten years, and then he filled the position of Defense Against Dark Art teacher. Dumbledore had tried a lot more teachers, but no one was as good as Harry. Most teachers still only stayed for one year, although Professor Lupin and Professor Moody came back to teach for another year. There is a teach who taught for four years, though, she is Tonks. Can you believe it? Tonks was a good teacher, and she was my co-worker. Ron is the Keeper for Chuddley Cannons, but his skills had improved greatly since he was VERY bad in the Fifth year. He saved LOTS of Quaffles, and his team even defeated Viktor's team. Oh, Draco is now the youngest Minister of Magic, and we have more than enough money to support the whole wizarding world since he inherited Malfoy's fortunes too.   
  
Enough for the boys talk, now let's talk about the girls. Cho is the Charm Teacher in Hogwarts, after Proffesor Flitwick. She is very innovative, and she thought of many ideas for the school. Luna, well she is the Herbology teacher (who would of known?). She is extremely revolutionary, although she is already 37. Yeah, I know we are already so old...  
  
Anyway, now we are all having really good lives, and Draco is very nice to me. I forgot to mention, we are now the proud parents of two twin sisters, Kirla and Gabriella. They are really pretty, they have curly blonde hair, not as bushy as mine. Well, this is it. I already told you my love tale, and now everyting is going extremely well. One thing I want to improve is...

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, this story is over. Hope you like it... I WILL write a sequel, I promise you guys... 


End file.
